J600/602 Superjumper
The J600 Superjumper is a heavy transport jumper manufactured by Lombot Heavy Systems. The J600 sees popular use across the Zeissreich cluster in a variety of both military and civilian roles, similar to its smaller cousin the J400 Jet Jumper. Though it is not as popular as the smaller more affordable J600, the Superjumper's power and cargo capacity makes it well liked in many civilian industries, particularly that of orbital construction. An improved variant of the J600, called the J602, features improved thrust output and avionics, has mostly replaced the J600 in Lombot inventories. Design Overview Though the J600 uses a similar engine system to the J400, it's hull configuration is far more elongated and robust. It does feature four folding lift surfaces which extend from each of its four engine pods and are used as aerial control surfaces, however like the J400, the J600 upward force is generated primarily by downward force of the engines, and is barely capable of gliding. The J600's primary drive system consists of a Lombot T90-D Tokomak reactor, which is situated in the lower hull of the craft for maximum balance. The reactor is connected to the J600's four J60-M nine-nozzle variable position dual-cycle plasma thrusters through four primary charge conduits. The J600's engine pods are all capable of fully independant rotation, however safety features prevent each engine of the starboard or port sides from being rotated independent of their fore and aft counterparts. Each engine is a dual-cycle type plasma thruster, meaning enhanced efficiency can be gained by opening combustion chamber intake to atmospheric oxygen. Like most "jumpers", the J600 does not possess a DS-drive, and as such is not capable of interstellar travel. The J600 possess a light shield array, primarily for use in atmospheric re-entry. However, it is more than capable of deflecting micrometeorites and debris. This shield array is not capable of Emergency Shield Emission. Variants J600 Lombot's designation of the standard variant of the J600. * J600 - Base model J600 * J600/A - A heavier duty improvement of the base model, fitted with a higher power three cell shield array for intense environmental hazards, and a heavier engine casing. * J600/H - An upgrade on the base J600 model, with a more powerful T90-H reactor, and J60-H engines to match, which increases thrust output by roughly 210kN, and increases maximum takeoff weight by 1200kgs. * J600/S - Civilian transport model, with seating for 60 passengers, and enhanced inertial dampener systems for more comfortable travel. * J600/U - External cargo variant. Internal cargo bay is removed. Engines are positioned further towards the top of the hull. Fitted with heavy cargo winches, designed to carry oversized cargo suspended below * J602 - Base model upgrade based on J600/C, intended for civilian transport, also featuring more modular part replacement. Updated with T90-H reactor and J60-H2 engines. T600 Lombot's official designation for military variants of the J600, which are produced by Lombot Defense. * T600 - Military cargo transport, equipped with sturdier chassis, hardened engine pods, light armor plating, additional shielding, and military vox communications, early warning, and countermeasure systems featured in a "Navy-600" suite. Optimized for carrier launch. * T600/M "Longship" - Navy-600 suite equipped Marine assault transport, utilized for large scale atmospheric landings. Equipped with gun lockers capable of storing 100 small arms, and utility seating for 80 soldiers. Armed with light autogun pintle mounts in four locations (2 ramp, 2 side door). Optimized for carrier launch. * T600/V "Mothership" - Navy-600 suite equipped Marine vehicular transport version of J600H, additionally equipped with vehicular loading ramp, and wide access modification to loading bay door to fit larger vehicles. Optimized for carrier launch. * T600/J "Gunship" - Modified T600. Few built. Passenger seating and storage removed to make space for ordinance. Side removed and fitted with side extension payload gantries which lower below the fusalage from the side. Capable of fitting up to 6000kgs of ordinance. T602 Improved J600 model based on J600/C utilizing components from H variant, for government and military use. * T602/N - Transport shuttle variant, used for transporting civilian government personnel. Non-combat use. * T602/O - Transport shuttle variant, used for transporting VIPs and military officers. Features comfortable plush seating for 24, with minibar and various amenities. * T602/NC "Caduceus" - Heavy ambulance variant. Medical bedding 60 patients, fluid freezers with attached modular pumps and fluid conduits for blood, plasma, and spinal fluid, central life support computer for access of all patients, and storage for eight stretchers. Painted white and adorned with crosses and circles designating it a medical vessel. * T602/NM "Bonesaw" - Manufactured by Lombot Defense. Heavy military ambulance variant. Medical bedding for 60 patients, fluid freezers with attached modular pumps and fluid conduits for blood, plasma, and spinal fluid, central life support computer for access of all patients, and storage for eight stretchers. Also features heavy armor protection, on top of Navy-602 electronics suite. Painted brown and brown and adorned with crosses and circles designating it a medical vessel. Category:Vessels Category:Jumpcraft Category:Lombot Vessels